Weekend Calls
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: There are so many things I hate about being on call for the weekend. So many that just really set me off into one of my moods making me wonder why I don’t drink more coffee then I already do. Tony/Gibbs implied. Enjoy . R


Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own ='[

Just a little 1,000 word drabble of nothing when I was home sick. Enjoy =]

* * *

Gibbs' Point of View

---

Weekend calls are the worst.

There are so many things I hate about being on call for the weekend. So many that just really set me off into one of my moods making me wonder why I don't drink more coffee then I already do. You can never make direct plans because as soon as you finally get settled into whatever it was that you were doing, your cell phone starts off on its shrilling ring and you're pulled back into this hell hole. Once you are back in said hell hole, people never seem to care that you're there for a reason, other than to be at their marionette. That never happens to me, unless it's a meeting in MTAC or with the director, but mainly my team. Also, when the wonderful news comes in that it was a false alarm, and that no one was shot, stabbed, murdered, or kidnapped, we get to sit there, the rest of the day, plans ruined, and write up report after report of an invisible case. Fun.

But there is one thing that I like the most about random on call duty. I get to see just a little bit of my team's personal life. I get to see the people that once in a blue moon shine out into their work, the people that I hired because of their skills, and the people that live outside these red brick walls. And they get to see a little bit of me as well. I always wonder what was going on during that time when the phone call came, what were they doing and how they got out of it. The day was bright with mid-fall colors and the air was just crisp and perfect for anything that was on their minds. Abby would always come bounding in, in some black and lace and whatever costume she would create. Though, the last couple of times, I caught her in construction gear, chewing McGee and new one. Ducky always had on some pressed suit and tweed bow tie. I can never help but smile once I go and see him once he comes in, the possibilities, forever going about what happened with whom. I pulled out of my thoughts as my first study came strutting through the area, the elevator doors barely pinging his arrival.

He wore a black suit with a yellow cummerbund and bowtie. The pale flower in his jacket hung limply as he tossed a frustrated 'Afternoon boss' towards me and plopped down in his chair. It dawned on me that today was McGee's youngest cousin's wedding; the one McGee is being the best man in. Well, was the best man in. Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and I watched, amused, as he spoke sweetly into the phone.

"Hey, Jenny. I'm sorry I had to leave but just know that I love you and I'll talk to you later. Love you too." I felt truly sorry for the kid, missing the wedding and all, but before I could utter one syllable of my empathy, the elevator released my next victim.

Duffle bag swinging around her waist, her light smile and quiet 'hello's' echoed to McGee and I. Watching as she tossed the bag under her desk, I smiled upon seeing a plum sweater dress pop out from the opening of the bag. That and the heels she was currently switching with her boots, made me wonder about her pervious engagement. Ziva caught my looking and quickly zipped up her bag, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. I chuckled at her embarrassment.

The call was sent out no more than twenty-five minutes ago, so they must have been close. Well, I knew McGee was. The wedding was being held just a couple blocks from here, at the nice, little church his aunt had been buried at as well. Sure, I thought that was a bit weird but who am I to speak of someone else's wishes? That is, unless, they're my team. Almost an hour since the call has been sent out and still I see no sign of Tony. He was the only one that seemed to change it up a lot. Sure, seeing Ziva with a sweater dress and heels is very different for me, but he always did something different. And the ding of the elevator brought me straight to this time's outfit.

Light washed jeans moved around his legs and a tight black jersey shirt was wrapped smoothly around him underneath his red and white varsity jacket. I smiled to myself at the light red tint on his cheeks from the breeze. I normally can't place where Tony's been that day, but when he nodded his head at the three of us, breathing out 'Hey' and turning to place his bag under his own desk, I caught sight of a flash of black and red sticking out from his back pocket. With his own quick movement, Tony yanked off his jacket and plucked the batting gloves from their confidents of his pocket, smirking down at them before tucking them into his coat pocket. I never remembered see a smile like that on his face. Little and sweet, yet genius all the same as he sat down at on the corner of his desk and caught my eye. They were smiling too.

I couldn't help but laugh once Vance came strolling in, claiming yet another false alarm. Out of respect, I let them all head home, saying the reports could wait until Monday. McGee took off out of the building, Ziva, very close behind. I smiled once again as Tony came to stand beside me, tossing me the batting gloves and a wink over his shoulder before making a sassy comment about meeting him there once I was done _whatever_ I had to do. By the time the doors closed on his smug face, my own smile was growing strong.

Weekend calls aren't that bad, I guess.

* * *

So...? Tell me what you think. R&R =]


End file.
